


Angel Face

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Samandriel isn’t as innocent as people seem to believe. The reader knows this very well.





	Angel Face

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Looking at him, there were a few choice words that could be used to describe Samandriel. Cute. Sweet. Innocent. That had certainly been your first impression when you’d been introduced to him by Castiel and the Winchesters. Dean called him “Heaven’s most adorable angel” and it seemed fitting at the time. But as you’d gotten closer to the angel, you began to see a whole other side to him. One that frequently came out to play after a successful hunt.

You were stretched out on the motel bed, completely naked with arms raised above you and legs spread wide. The cool air had your skin pebbling, a shiver running through you from the combined cold and the heat of Samandriel’s gaze on you. His nude form loomed over you, eyes blown wide with lust, as his grace held you down. The gentle pressure of it was just firm enough to stop you from touching him, but not so much that you couldn’t writhe underneath him: he liked it when you squirmed. He’d been teasing you for hours, ever since the two of you said your goodnights to Sam, Dean, and Cas. You’d been aching for him from the first caress of his grace on you. And he still had yet to lay a hand on you.

This was his absolute favorite way to take you; working you up with nothing but his grace, waiting until you were pleading for him, then taking you roughly over and over again. With unlimited stamina and a voracious appetite, Samandriel always left you an absolute wreck. Another wave of his grace washed over you, latching on to your breasts and pulling at the hardened nipples. You whined at the sensation, needing more. He shushed you with a gentle smile and shoved another tendril of his grace into your slick cunt, immediately seeking out and finding your g-spot. He dragged his grace over it, making you cry out his name. He hummed in satisfaction, pumping his grace at a steady rhythm. It didn’t take long for you to reach the precipice, so close to coming it hurt. Just before you could fall over the edge, he withdrew his grace from you entirely. You nearly cried in protest.

Samandriel reached down with one hand, cupping your heat. He let out a little groan at feeling how ready you were for him. Rubbing two fingers along your lower lips, he collected some of the slick there, dipping inside just the tiniest bit before dragging them up and along your clit. You whimpered as he brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his fingers noisily, groaning at your flavor. Once they were licked clean, he brought his lips close to your ear and whispered, “Of all the sweetness in the world, yours is my favorite.” 

He placed a gentle kiss below your ear, peppering your neck with the softest nips. His tongue poked out to lap at the hollow of your throat, pulling another moan from you. When he started sucking a mark at the crook of your neck, you couldn’t contain the sob that fell from your lips. 

“Please Samandriel,” you cried out.

He pulled away from you, a look of confusion on his face. You knew better than to believe it. “Please what? Do you want something?” At your nod, his tone shifted to one of command as he demanded of you, “What do you want? Tell me exactly what you want from me.”

“You,” the word came out on a choked sob. “Want you to fuck me. Want you filling me up as I come around your cock. Want your mouth on me. Please Samandriel, please fuck me already.”

He growled slightly at hearing you beg for him. With his last bit of self control, he pretended to mull it over. “That’s quite a few demands. Anything else?” You lifted your head off the pillow, panting hard. There was one guaranteed way to get what you wanted; time to pull out the big guns. “Yes,” you whispered. “Need your grace Samandriel. Need to feel you, the real you.” He tensed up and a feral snarl ripped from him. Bingo.

He was on you in a heartbeat, body flush against your own. Burying his face back in your neck, he bit down hard, immediately sucking another mark on you. He continued covering your neck and shoulders with marks, all of his previous gentle teasing gone. Working his way down to your chest, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, tongue licking and twirling around it.

Meanwhile, his grace was back, roughly groping at your other breast to tug at the soft skin there. You cried out at the sensation, drowning in pleasure. He swept his grace down your sides, desperate to feel you. You tugged against the bit of it pinning your arms down so you could wrap them around your angel, but there was no way of fighting the strength of it. All you could do was writhe against him. Samandriel growled against your skin, releasing your nipple with a loud pop. “No, no touching. You wanted this; now you will lie there and take it.”

He kissed his way down your torso, grace massaging at both breasts now. He nipped at the soft skin of your abdomen, swirling his tongue in your navel. You couldn’t stop from bucking up off the bed when he scraped his teeth along your hip and bit down to suck a bruise there. Your skin would be a patchwork of bruises tomorrow from Samandriel’s mouth, and you couldn’t be more turned on at the thought. Seeing physical reminders of the true nature lurking behind that angel face made all of the soreness worth it.

He spent far too long worrying the skin of your hips with his teeth. A nonstop chorus of whines fell from your lips as he denied you his mouth where you needed it most. His grace was unrelenting, pulling and caressing your body, playing you like an instrument. It felt like a dozen different hands were touching you all over, never ceasing their stroking. You twisted helplessly against him, completely held in check by it. Throwing your head back into the pillow, you were almost sobbing with your need for him. Eyes clenched tight, you were caught off guard when you finally, finally, felt the heat of his tongue on your clit.

You jolted forward off the bed as much as you could. Samandriel laved at your clit with long firm strokes, moaning against you. He took the swollen bud into his mouth, sucking hard. The stimulation was too much, you came almost instantly against his mouth, pleasure racing through your body. He lapped up your release, groaning at your flavor. It seemed to go on and on until it was almost painful. You tried to squirm away from his tongue, overstimulated and desperate to come down. He growled and slapped at your thigh, increasing the pressure of his grace on your arms and legs. “Please, Samandriel, let me down. I need to come down!” you begged, looking down at the sight of his head buried between your legs.

Perhaps he heard the desperation in your voice; Samandriel gradually slackened the pace of his tongue, pulling away from you after a few more minutes. You were both panting hard, trying to regain your breath. His grace slowed its exploration of your body, soothing you. He rested his forehead on your thigh, bathing your dripping cunt with his hot breath with every exhale. You moaned at the sensation; it did nothing to help calm your racing heart. Samandriel twitched at the sound and he lifted his eyes to meet yours. A whimper escaped you at the lust etched into his features, only a thin ring of blue visible around his pupils.

Maintaining eye contact the entire time, Samandriel lifted one of his hands from where it was braced beside you. He slowly dragged it over your body, drawing even more whimpers from you as he inched closer to your core. At the last moment, he ducked his head to give a quick kiss to your inner thigh as as he plunged two fingers inside you. A scream tore from you as he pumped in and out at a breathtaking rate. He brought his grace back full force, holding you firmly to the bed as he pounded into you. He sucked your clit back into his mouth, paying no heed to the garbled sounds issuing from your mouth as he gave you kitten licks. Seconds later, you were coming again, chanting Samandriel’s name to the sky. He showed mercy this time, letting you float down from your high after a few moments.

Head tossed back, eyes squeezed shut as you recovered, you felt him move up your body, radiating heat like a furnace. The rigid length of his cock bumped against your hip, hard enough to cut steel. He used his grace to toy with you, teasing you back into readiness for him. Once you were squirming for him once more, he took hold of your chin, forcing you to look up at him. Once he had your attention, Samandriel claimed your lips in a dominating kiss. His tongue thrust forward, claiming your mouth. You submitted to him willingly, eagerly accepting what he had to give. The taste of your own arousal flooded your mouth, along with Samandriel’s own unique flavor.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Samandriel plunged into your aching pussy, swallowing your screams. Not giving you a moment to adjust, he set a rough pace, pounding into you. All of his teasing had taken its toll on him, and he drove into you with abandon. His hips slapped against yours, filling the room with the sound of skin on skin. He finally broke the kiss, tossing back his head and letting out a loud moan at the feeling of your cunt wrapped around him. Your inner walls dragged at him with every thrust, pushing you both closer to the edge. You bucked your hips up to meet his thrusts as best as you could while still tethered by his grace. Its grip on you loosened a bit, allowing you just enough slack to move against him, working desperately toward climax. Your moans and sighs were joined by a steady stream of Enochian that flowed from Samandriel. You knew just enough of the angelic language to know he was singing your praises to the very heavens. He pistoned into you, merciless in his pursuit of your pleasure. You were vaguely aware of the sound of tearing as he dug his fingers into the comforter beside you. You couldn’t find it in you to care; you’re only thoughts were of Samandriel fucking you into the mattress.

You writhed under him, approaching your peak at a breakneck pace. You wailed as a tendril of grace zeroed in on your clit, rubbing and sucking simultaneously. You were close, so close to completion. You could feel Samandriel was too; he swelled within you, moments from release. He buried his face in your neck once more, sucking harshly at your skin. The change in angle had the head of his cock brushing against your g-spot with every thrust. It was too much, and you opened your mouth in a silent scream as you came harder than ever before. Your pussy spasmed around him, as Samandriel kept fucking into you, seeking his own climax now. Your orgasm went on and on, pushed to greater heights than you’d ever experienced. Just before it became painful, you felt Samandriel stiffen as he emptied into you with a shout of your name. He filled you with all he had as he kept pumping into you, gradually slowing the pace of his rough thrusts. Finally, he stilled above you, heart beating wildly against yours as you both came down from dizzying highs.

After what felt like hours, you felt a wave of his grace sweep through you like a balm, soothing your aching body. Samandriel pulled away from you with a groan, drawing one last whimper from you as his softening cock slipped out of you. He fell onto his back beside you before releasing you from the bonds his grace held on your arms and legs. He gathered you up in his arms, holding you close to his warmth. You curled into Samandriel’s side, basking in his presence. Most of your aches and bruises had been healed by his grace, but you could tell from the delicious throb in your thighs that you’d be walking funny tomorrow. That was just fine with you. Hovering on the edge of sleep, you heard Samandriel mumbling into your hair. “Thank you, my love, for being here with me. For choosing me. You are more beautiful than any heaven I have ever seen. My exquisite hunter, my divine human.”

Nuzzling closer to him, you let out a content sigh. “I love you, Samandriel.” They were paltry words to describe how you felt, how very important he was to you. But they would have to do. He grinned against your hair, lulling you to sleep with his touch and his grace.

“And I love you, always and forever. Until the world ends and after. I love you.”


End file.
